grandbladesvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
'Skills' These are the basis of the game world. What can you do? and how do you do it? 'Major (MJR)' These are the skill categories, these overarching skills gain levels based on the minor skills that operate underneath them. They also effect all of the skills under them to grant them bonuses and they effect other MJR skills by giving synergy bonuses or by unlocking some of the hidden skills. 'Minor (MNR)' These are the lesser skills, these skills describe what and how you can interact with the world. All gains in a MNR skill improve the moves that fall under that MNR skill category. 'Passive (PSV)' These are the skills that are always active. 'Locked (LKD)' These are the skills that have been found by others but that you cant use yet due to conditions for activation. 'Hidden (HDN)' These are the skills not yet found by people inside of the game. 'Moves' Each Skill has "Moves" inside of them specifying what you can do. You Earn these by # Completing a quest. # Buying a recipe. # Getting a recipe from a friend. # Random chance per time you use a move in that skill category. You can write a recipe for sale or to give to a friend by buying a NPC sold item. 'Skill Growth' Your Skills will grow with use, there are 3 rates that the skills grow at. #Crawl; Gains are per use at 1:1,000,000 and all used skills start at this rate. #Slow; Gains are per use at 1:1,000 and all equiped skills grow at this rate with use. #Fast; Gains are per use at 1:10 and only skills in learing slots grow at this rate. You get equiped and learning slots by level and start with 1 slot of each. When each skill is used it adds exp to each of the connected skills that were used at the same time. When fighting a monster the monster's Exp is given as a multiple of what was done. For ex. The player hits the monster with 1-hand sword skill twice to kill it. This player has 1-hand Swords (MNR) as the learning and Swords (MGR) as the equip, this monster was worth 10 exp. Thus the player gains 2:10 for the use of the hits times by 10 for the monster kill in 1-Hand Swords (MNR) = 2 exp. For his Sword (MGR) skill he gains 2:1000 times 10 or .02 exp. 'Skill Catagories' * 'Creation (MGR)' #'Cooking (MNR) #Carving (MNR) #Carpenter (MNR) #Sewing (MNR) #Blacksmith (MNR) #Gathering (MNR) * 'Martial (MGR)' #'Punches (MNR) #Kicks (MNR) #Elbows (MNR) #Knees (MNR) #Grabs (MNR) #Throws (MNR) #Disarm (MNR) #Weapon Fakes (MNR) #Swim (MNR) #Dance (MNR) #Jump (MNR) #Run (MNR) * 'Sword ' (MGR) #'1 Handed (MNR) #2 Handed (MNR) #Dual (MNR) #Quick Draw (MNR) #Deflect (MNR) #Break (MNR) #Slash (MNR) #Thrust (MNR) * 'Shield ' (MGR) #Block (MNR) #Deflect (MNR) #Bash (MNR) #Recover (MNR) * 'Mace ' (MGR) #1 hand (MNR) #2 hand (MNR) #Dual (MNR) #Deflect (MNR) #Break (MNR) #Bash (MNR) * 'Ax ' (MGR) #1 hand (MNR) #2 hand (MNR) #Dual (MNR) #Thrown (MNR) #Deflect (MNR) #Break (MNR) * 'Staff ' (MGR) #2 hand (MNR) #Deflect (MNR) #Thrust (MNR) #Bash (MNR) #Break (MNR) * 'Bow ' (MGR) #Rapid (MNR) #Aim (MNR) #Bash (MNR) * 'Self ' (MGR) #'Auto Recover (MNR) #Ambidex (MNR) #Combo Skills (MNR) #Hide (MNR) #Sneak (MNR) #Search (MNR) #Track (MNR) #Sense (MNR) #Balance (MNR) #Climb (MNR) #Trade (MNR) #Music (MNR) Category:Skills Category:MGR Category:MNR Category:PSV Category:LKD Category:HDN